


lollipop

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Hannibal Lecter is a Tease, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Ever since the fall, Hannibal frequently has things in his mouth.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> **kinktober:** day 29 - oral fixation
> 
> i'm almost done... i'm almost done.
> 
> enjoy!

Will is sure Hannibal must be doing this just to get a rise out of him.

Before they escaped the United States, he'd never notice him having objects in his mouth at all times. From a lollipop he bought at the corner store in Havana to a pencil he's using to draw. And of course that's not to mention that when they eat he chews deliberately, like he wants him to look at him.

"Are you just dying to suck me off?" Will asks when he sees Hannibal unwrap a lollipop for the third time that week. "You can just _tell_ me, if that's the case."

"I am uncertain of what you're talking about, Will," he says.

Will groans and makes a vague hand motion to his lollipop. "The lollipops! Your pencils! You've just been sucking on things in front of me ever since we got here! Are you just dying to get something else in your mouth?"

Hannibal grins at him. "I knew it'd drive you mad," he teases. "And I do, but you won't get my mouth on you until I'm done teasing you."

Will grumbles and pulls him closer by his tie, gaining a gasp from him before he leans in and kisses him hungrily. When he pulls away, he puts his index finger against Hannibal's lip. "Suck," he orders.

Hannibal smiles at him, looking at him with smugness in his eyes as he opens his mouth and takes his finger in it. His eyes flutter shut as he sucks on Will's finger; he shudders at the sensation of his husband's lips around it, the way saliva coats it.

"I think Freud had a thing or two about oral fixation," Will teases lightly, even if just to see the annoyance in Hannibal's face at the mention of Freudian psychoanalysis. He presses his middle finger against his mouth and Hannibal takes it in. "You're very cute like this. You just want something in your mouth, don't you?"

He enjoys Hannibal teasing him, and he enjoys teasing Hannibal just the same. As he settles down on the chair next to Hannibal's, he'll make sure to satisfy his need to have something in his mouth in a way that can benefit them both. After a few minutes, he pulls his fingers out of Hannibal's mouth and cleans them off on his impeccable suit.

" _Will_ —" he exclaims, scandalized.

"That's for teasing," he says, trying to sound stern, but he can't help the smile that curls up his lips. "Get on your knees, Hannibal."

Hannibal gives him a look but he obeys, sinking to his knees and settling between Will's legs, pulling down his pants and boxers and starting to stroke him to hardness.

Will tilts his head back and finds his hand on Hannibal's hair, tugging lightly. "You do all the work, darlin'."

"Of course," Hannibal says. "Just do not bring up Freud again."

Will laughs. "I don't plan to." He tugs again. "Come on, get to work."

And he does.


End file.
